Koraton of Ashtongue
Koraton of the Ashtongue Tribe, or Kor as he simply wishes to be known, is a Broken Draenei in service of the Illidari. A member of the Ashtongue Tribe of Broken, For their loyalty to Illidan Stormrage as the Lord of Outland, Koraton and many of his Ashtongue brethren were not included into the Elder Sage Akama's master plan for the Ashtongue Deathsworn. Instead of forsaking his loyalty, Koraton remained steadfast to the memory of his Lord and led many of his brethren in secret at the Ruins of Baa'ri. Recently, Kor has come out of hiding and pledged himself and his loyalist Ashtongue to the students of Illidan, the Demon Hunters, to continue the work of defeating the Burning Legion begun long ago. Koraton is a cautious soul, and has reason to be. He is slow to trust and easy to suspect, but to those who have gained his loyalty, he will lay down his life to protect. Kor's calm, scrutinous behavior is never meant as an insult, only as a way to learn more about people. He feels a particular attachment to his people and his Tribe, the Ashtongue, and will defend them dearly. Appearance Koraton, or 'Kor' was once a Draenei anchorite of considerable height, prowess and ability. Little has persisted through his transition into a Broken. His once noble face has becomed smoothed over, lacking of many distinct and strong features so common to the Draenei. A think mane of head tendrils are tied into a knot behind his head, and his facial tendrils are ornamented with many spiritual beads. Only his strength has gone undiminished in his Broken form, and has even increased. History Koraton is an Elder Draenei, Barely an infant upon the flight from Argus. He spent his formative years aboard the Genedar, learning of the Light and the Naaru and all that he could absorb to learn as he walked the path of the Anchorite. Millennia of dimensional travels followed Koraton in his youth. Upon arrival on Draenor, Koraton found a beautiful home in the wild World that he resolved he would never abandon. In the hills of Shadowmoon, Koraton raised a family, a wife and son and daughter, a home, all of these things were his, and none felt so painful as when they were taken away. In the seige of Karabor, Koraton fell victim to the poisonous Fel energies of the Orcish Warlocks. Falling from the battlements, Koraton laid unconsious in the fungal sea of Draenor until he washed ashore. He soon found his way into the roaming bands of Draenei refugees that circled the continent for safety. Over time however, these Draenei began to experiance the sick and the weak, Koraton included. His body began to shrivel and mutate, his once proud Draeneic features becoming a Broken parody of one. Eventually, for fear of his illness spreading, Koraton was exiled. Koraton's connection to the light had muted and faded in the wake of his mutation. Experiancing life as an outcast, he despaired, until at last, the age of the Krokul had come. Koraton was found by the Ashtongue tribe. As a surviving Broken, he pledged himself to them as his new people, and would from then on walk the path of the Elementalist. Category:Broken Category:Draenei Category:Illidari Category:Characters Category:Shaman